iBring Them Back Together
by ThatsWhatISaid129
Summary: Sam and Freddie had twins but things didn't go so well in their relationship and they split up. Now Sam and her son Sammy move back to Seattle to find themselves in one wacky predicament.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Sammy. I grew up an only child with my single mom and today is the day I might die. You see, I have lived in Tampa, Florida for 15 years of my life and I had to move to Seattle, Washington. I don't know much about Seattle but I do know it rains. A lot. Mom says we are moved here because her job moved us but it was obvious we moved for different reasons. Mom never talked much about her past but when she did I would listen. She would tell me all the pranks she pulled on people and all of her wacky adventures she had with her best friends, though she never gave any names. I think she was feeling a bit homesick and wanted to go back for that but it could also be because grandma died and an old friend of hers was getting married. Whatever the reason I will never know.

Another thing that always bugged me was why my mom NEVER talks about dad. I try to ease her into it but she pulls away from the conversation. She would suddenly get hungry or tired. I mean why she can't tell at least a little bit of what he looks like or what he was like. I mean my mom's friend did tell me something about dad like we have the same eyes and knack for technology but he never got to finish, mom always cut him off.

All of this ran through my mind as I lay in bed with my mom pounding on the door.

"Come on Sammy! I don't want you to be late on your first day of school."

I groan and roll over in my covers. I peek outside the sheets to the bright flashing on my pearphone. I squinted while I read that it was 7:30. Thirty minutes till school. I groaned as I untangled myself from the sheets and walked over to the boxes that occupied my room. We have been moved in for three days now and I haven't bothered to unpack a thing.

I rummaged through the boxes until I found an old shirt that must have belonged to mom. I have never seen it before today. It was an orange t-shirt with a penny on the sleeve and the front reading "Church Pants." I shrugged and threw it on. Mom never cared if I wore any of her clothes mostly because her cloths are for men. I threw on some pants and converse and headed out the door.

"Hey mom," I say kissing her on the cheek before I grab a bowl for cereal. She hates it when I do it so I do it to tease her. Her curly hair was restrained in a tight pony tail that cascaded down to he lower back and I couldn't help but wonder why she has this crazy curly hair while I have this straight kind. We shared the same blond hair but her hair was more of dull, it seemed to reflect the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Hon," She says eating her toast and reading the paper. Now I don't know why other people read the paper but mom says she does it because it reminds her that her luck isn't as rotten as some people.

"Ready for your first day of work?" I ask pouring my milk and taking a big bite out of my cereal. My mom is a mechanic. You know, fixing cars and such. She told me she never really thought she was going to be one until she fixed this motorcycle with a friends brother. I thought that was pretty cool.

"Are you ready for your first day of-" She cut herself off when she saw what I was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" She asked softly.

I swallowed the cereal I was chewing and replied, "It was in one of the boxes in my room."

She nodded and put her nose back into the paper.

"Mom are you okay?" I say pushing my bowl away.

She peeked out of her newspaper for a moment to reply, "I am fine."

I could swear I saw a tear welling up in her eye so I asked without thinking.

"Are you crying?"

My mom sets down her newspaper quickly and eyes me over, "What did I tell you ever since you were little Sammy?"

I sighed and replied, "Puckett's don't cry."

"Good boy." Mom said checking the time. "Shit, we are going to be late."

"Mooom."

"I meant shoot. Now come on, get going. You are going to be late." I slurped down the rest of my breakfast and walked over to the door where my mom set my backpack, shouldered it and ran out the door.

Ridgeway was huge. There was kids everywhere and well I am kind of antisocial. My mom took pictures from the time she was here and using those as my reference the place doesn't look like it has changed. I mean they probably had to repaint a few times but other than that it looked exactly the same.

First things first, I thought to myself. I have to meet with the principal to get my schedule and locker.

I wandered aimlessly around the halls getting lost easily every time I turned. By the time I made it to the main office first period was half way over. I opened the door slowly and walked toward the secretary.

I did a little waving motion to get her attention but she seemed to have ignored it.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, I am looking for Principal Franklin."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She retorted not looking up from her computer.

"I am new here."

The old woman looked from her monitor to eye me, "Samuel Puckett?"

I noded.

"Principal Franklin I have a Puckett here to talk to you." The secretary says into her earpiece.

Not too long after the door to the office opened to reveal a dark man with grey hair and nice eyes.

"A Puckett? Must have been 16-20 years since have heard that." He turned back into his office and motioned for me to come in. I followed quickly while the secretary gave me a look that read Don't-you-think-about-it.

When I got into the small room I stood next to a girl with long brown curly hair. She glared at me and I was taken aback by her piercing blue eyes. She was pretty but she scared the absolute crap out of me.

Principal Franklin looked between us almost expecting us to do something. I stood there awkwardly while the girl snapped her gum loudly. It seemed like forever when he finally excused her.

"You may leave now, Miss. Benson." The girl got up slowly and walked out of the room throwing up a peace sign in the air before shutting the door.

"Take a seat."

I nodded and sat down.

"I am sorry about Miss. Benson. She has a bit of an attitude problem. Nothing like her dad though. He was always kind of shy and he was always well behaved."

I smiled awkwardly and looked down to my shoes.

Why is he telling me this?

"Anyway, your Sam Puckett's kid?"

I noded.

"She used to attend this school," Principal Franklin said. "One of the best students we have ever had." He had a faraway look in his eyes like he was trying to remember one of the good ole days.

"Um sir, can I get my schedule?"

"Yes, yes. The secretary has all your things." I thanked him and got up. "Sammy?'

"Yes sir?"

"Does the website iCarly mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry, should it?" I asked. Now I am very confused.

"No, I guess not. You should probably be on your way. Don't want you to get into much trouble on your first day." I nod and leave the room.

When I finally left the office I tried looking for my locker but soon gave up. I was already 35 minutes late to first hour so I just started looking for my second hour class. It probably wasn't the smartest idea when you had all 8 periods of books in your hands and you couldn't see but I didn't care. Everything was going fine and dandy until I ran into something, or someone.

"Ow." It was the girl from the principal's office. "What the Chizz is wrong with you?" She said glaring at me.

Of course I said something intelligent like, "Uh- well –I –ah." Something was weird about this girl. It suddenly hit me that this girl looks like someone. Someone I had known all my life.

"Speak English nub!"

"Sorry it is just, you look like someone I know."

She looked at me like I was crazy and responded, "Of course I don't look like anyone you know! I am one of a kind."

I was about to respond but the bell rung and I was pulled away from the girl and unfortunately so was my books. I had to wait until the bell rung again to pick up everything. I decided that since I was already late I might as well find my locker. I did not want a repeat of this passing period.

I came to class late and the teacher with pointy boobs started screaming at me about tardiness. I put up with the screaming while I was looking for an empty seat that happened to be at the way back of the classroom.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went home to my mom, but of course she took an extra shift tonight. I started thinking about all the weird looks I got from teachers and how excited Principal Franklin was to see me. I was also thinking about the mysterious girl. I mean, I don't like her like that! But I was, I don't know drawn to her. I tried to push everything out of my mind but it just stayed there like a book wanting to be read but it was in a foreign language.

I then remembered what Principal Franklin asked me when I was leaving his office. I website of something! What was it? It started with an 'i' I think and ended with a 'y.' I sat there pondering what it may be.

iCarrey?

iKelsely?

i-i-iCarly?

I thought about it. That has to be it! I went on W_oogle_ and was about to type in the name when the door opened. It was my mom. I slammed the laptop shut and threw it under the couch.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Sammy." She looked exhausted. "How was your first day of school?"

I got up from the couch to go to the fridge. Whenever mom was tired I always got her her favorite snack.

"Ham? Where did you get this?" Mom said swiping a piece of the plate.

"After school I was walking home and I passed this shop called the _Groovy Smoothie_ and this guy came up to me with the ham on the stick. I said yes if you were wondering." I say handing her the plate.

She smiled like she remembered something good from her past.

"So I met Principal Franklin today." I say sneaking a piece of meat of the plate.

She nodded absent mildly.

"He said you were one of the best students he ever had."

She smiled and looked up to me," Well that was nice of him."

"Did you make any new friends?" mom said placing another piece of ham in her mouth.

"Well not really" I say wringing my hands.

My mom's face fell a bit, "What did I tell you about being shy?" She started running her fingers through my hair.

"Well I talked to this one person." I said trying not to disappoint her. She had enough of those in her life.

"What is their name?" My mom said suddenly interested.

"I don't know her first name but I know her last name."

"Oh Sammy has a girlfriend," my mom said while bumping my arm with her elbow.

I blushed, "No, I just talked to her for a little bit!"

"Suuuure." Mom said with a smirk. "So what's her last name my little pimp?"

I shook my head at the last part and said, "Benson."

My mom's face fell fast. "What does she look like?"

You.  I thought.

"She has long brown hair and blue eyes," I said not able to look at her.

My mom was silent like she was waiting for more but I didn't have any more to tell. I risked a glance at her and she was blinking fast.

"Well, it has been a long day and I need a shower," Mom said getting up from her seat.

"Yeah I have to finish some homework to," I said heading to my room.

"After that I want you to get to bed, okay? It is Ten O'clock already." My mom said heading to her bedroom.

"On it!" I sat on my bed and looked at all the boxes on the floor.

There must be more history in Seattle then my mom is letting on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Opps I forgot the disclaimer! I don't know if we still have to do it but if so: I don't own iCarly. If I did I would make all the little seddiers wet dreams true… actually I take that back, A lot of seddiers actually scare me. (But what doesn't scare me)**

Chapter 2

The rest of the week was long and painful so when it came to the weekend I was pretty happy. I stayed up late doing homework Friday night so I could sleep in Saturday and Sunday. Too bad my mom had other plans.

I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when my mom comes in and says, "Sammy! Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday," I say giving her a tired look.

"It's also Carly's wedding day so get up you lazy meatloaf!" I raised an eyebrow at her as she sat at the end of my bed.

"Meatloaf." I say siting up a bit.

"Never mind that, Carly is going to be here any second. Get up!" I shake my head and dive back in to my covers.

*RINGGGGGGG*

"That's Carly. Get out of bed!" My mom said while walking out of my room.

At first I didn't want to get out of bed because I was tired but then I started thinking. What if this lady knew my dad? She could possibly tell me something about him!

I got out of bed and decided whether or not to get changed out of my pajamas. I mean I had to change into a tux later so what's the point in putting on new cloths. I strolled out of my room in my blue plaid pajama pants and my mom's old galaxy wars t-shirt. What can I say, I love old things.

I walked outside just in time to see mom open the door to reveal a bubbly brunette.

"Sam! Oh my God it has been to long!" She said tackling my mom in a bear hug, but mom didn't seem to mind. In fact mom was hugging her back, which was a sight to see. Mom didn't have many friends in Florida and she didn't like human contact either. I could tell right off the bat that this woman was special to my mom.

"Hey there Carls! Are you ready for your big day?"

"I don't know I am really nerves! What if something goes wrong? What if this whole thing turns into a disaster? I need a shower. Do you have a chair I could borrow?"

I stifled a laugh and the brunette looked over to me. If it were possible her smile grew bigger!

"You must be Sammy! Oh my, I haven't seen you since the two of you were born!"

_Hold on did she say two? As in dos? As in there is anothe_r?

I raised my eyebrow at my mom but her eyes grew big at what her friend had just said.

Carly came closer and studied me. "Yup same brown eyes. Spot on and the nose looks a like to. Man if you were a brunette you could pass off as a younger version of Fre-"

"Carls! Uh can we talk for a moment? Sammy get ready, okay? I left your tux in the bathroom. Shower up and get dressed." My mom took Carly by the elbow and pulled her along to her room.

What? That's not fair! I wanted to learn more about my father!

I went to the bathroom to turn on the shower so mom thought I was taking a shower and silently crept down the hall way. I tried to listen to the conversation but I could barely hear anything with that loud shower! I then remembered watching this weird movie with my mom where the main character used a glass cup to hear a conversation through the door. I ran over to the kitchen grabbed the cup and held it up to the door.

"I'm sorry Sam but it has been 15 years since you guys have last spoken! Maybe it's time to bury the hatchet? Besides think about the kids!"

_There it is again! Kids! _

There was silence for a while.

"You never told him did you?" Carly said in a soft voice.

"It wasn't just my decision he thought it was for the best too."

I didn't know what to do. I had to get away from the door and away from my mom for a while. I couldn't leave though, she would never forgive me. I put the cup back in the cupboard and got ready for the wedding.

***so yeah this is a distraction Muahahahha***

"Sammy are you ready to go?" I heard my mom call. I didn't answer. I was to angry with her. Instead I looked at myself in the mirror. Everything looked fine except my hair, of course. I knew it was a bad decision to take a shower before because when I do my hair resembles a poodle. I went through some other boxes until I found some hair gel and slicked back my hair. Usually I don't use hair gel but today was a special occasion.

I looked in the mirror one last time and was pleased. I was decent the only problem my mom might have today would be my converse but I picked the cleanest pair. She can't complain about that.

My mom knocked on my door and said, "Sammy we have to leave now."

I gave it a moment and walked out of my room. My mom and her friend were fixing each others dresses and hair but what is that? Is my mom wearing makeup? My mom never wore make up in Florida. Ever. It looked like she did her hair too because her curls actually looked tamed and her hair wasn't flying in every direction. Looking at my mom I am surprised she had been single so long. Sure there was some guys but they never lasted long. They were all dirt bags.

Carly was the first one to see me. She took one look and ran to the bathroom sobbing the whole way down. My mom was also pretty flabbergasted at my appearance. My first thought was _Oh my God it is the shoes isn't? _But then I realized it was so much more than that. It had something to do with my dad. My mom didn't say anything to me as she ran over to Carly to calm her down.

When she did stop crying we went down stair to the fricken limo Carly's fiancée rented. He was kind of rich. Carly and my mom occupied one side of it and I occupied the other side. The drive was short but I could see in the corner of my eyes that Carly was stealing glances of me and yes it did make me feel uncomfortable.

"Sam there is a problem."

"What is it Carls?"

"He is going to be there."

My mom tried to make it seem like it was no big deal but it was. I could tell with the worry growing in her eyes. I was still mad at her but I felt bad for her at the same time.

***Another Distraction MUHAHAHHAHAH***

To be honest I don't really remember much about the wedding. I spaced out for the whole thing. Don't judge me, weddings are boring anyway. All I know is the church was filled to the top with people and I could barely breathe without wanting to puke because the kid in the front of me decided to fart out an entire symphony of well farts, Beethoven would have been so proud.

You would think the reception was better right? Wrong. The reception building was 3x as bigger than the church yet there was still barely any air to breathe. All I had to do was walk through the crowd and I would come out sweating.

I met a lot of old people and some familiar faces like my mom's friend Gibby and Principal Franklin. Then I saw her. Benson. She was sitting at a table her hair resembling moms when she takes down her hair after a long day of work popping chocolate kisses in her mouth. She had sweat down her face so she was either dancing or she just got done fighting through the crowd.

I wanted to talk to her but at the same time I didn't. She was loud and obnoxious and I didn't know if I wanted to deal with that right now. I started walking away but her voice stopped me.

"Hey, you're that nub from school." I turned to face her. She kicked her feet off the table and walked over to me.

"You never apologized for running in to me," she said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah- uh- I'm s-s-sorry about that. It was an ac-accident." Leave it to me to sound super macho when handling the females.

"Whoa man, I wasn't angry. No need to sound like you are about to pee your pants," she smirked. That smirked matched my mom's perfectly and normally it never gets to me, but this girl. She gets under my skin and I don't even know her!

"Well I am s-sorry anyway."

She looked me over then asked, "What is your name?"

"Samuel, but my friends call me S-sammy."

"Huh. I am Avery but my friends call me Avery." She extended her hand. I shook it awkwardly and no doubt my hands were gross and sweaty.

"Avery, who is this?" I heard a deep voice say behind me.

At the same time my mom came out of the crowd looking as if she had just seen a ghost, "Sammy it is time to go."

The voice gasped and whispered, "Sam?"

My mom was startled at first and maybe a little nervous then she sized up the man. "You."

I turned around to face a man who was basically my future self. I knew it the second I turned around. It was my dad. Carly was right too. Same brown eyes, same nose, if I had brown hair I would be a perfect match. Well minus the fact that he is taller and much more muscular.

"Sammy," my mom said calmly without looking at me. "It is time to go."

I turned to see Avery studying my mom like I was to her dad.

"Sam," I heard older me say. "Sam what are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Funny I thought you left too, Fredwad!" _Really? My dad's name is Fredwad?_

During this exchange of words I looked over to see Avery pull out a piece napkin and what looks to be a pencil. She scribbled something on it, threw it in my direction, and made a phone gesture. I nodded and snuck the napkin in my pocket.

"Really Sam? We are adults now."

She glared at him and that's when I noticed it. A tear in the corner of my mom's eye. I was angry now. I had never seen my mom cry and she broke her arm in the shop twice!

Fredwads voice went softer as he said, "We need to talk."

"There is NOTHING for us to talk about." That is when it dropped. Slowly running down her face, but it didn't stop there. Nope. More tears rolled down her face and the more that formed the more I got angry.

Mom wiped her face and turned to me, "Let's go home." With that she walked away.

I tried to follow her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face the man with the deep voice. He looked me dead in the eye and that's when I saw it. The sadness my mom carries is also in his eyes.

"If you ever need anything. Anything at all. Go to the PearBuilding on Irv Street and ask to see Fredward Benson."

I looked this guy up and down. I don't know what it was, maybe the 15 years of abandonment but I looked him in the eyes and said with bitter anger, "But I don't even know you."

The grip on my shoulder slackened and I ran to catch up with my mom.

A/N: So this is my second chapter and I want to know: How are you guys liking it? Should I keep going on? Reviews are appreciated:D


End file.
